


Jakob's Training Regiment (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Futanari, Male on Futa, Maledom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After a request by Jakob, Corrin tries to cast a spell on Peri to make her more manageable. Unfortunately, Corrin is still new at magic, so Peri ends up growing a new tool instead. Now Jakob has to take care of Peri while Corrin finds a way to fix her, but soon he'll find his request being fulfilled in different ways.





	Jakob's Training Regiment (Request)

“GYAAAAAAAA”

A loud shriek erupted from the Nohrian castle, shaking the ground beneath it.

“I DON’T LIKE IT, I DON’T LIKE IT, I DON’T-”

In the halls of this castle, sat Peri, limbs flailing about in a tantrum as the girl cried her heart out, the screams being loud enough to rupture any weak person’s eardrums. Jakob stood over her with a sore expression. After having tried and failed to get the girl to calm down for some time, he’d dejectedly given up, now simply waiting for Corrin to return with a solution to the problem at hand.

A problem which hung heavily from right above Peri’s womanhood. There, poking out from a ripped hole in her shredded black tights, stood a massively erect penis next to a set of plump testicles inside a ballsack. The python throbbed madly, bobbing about as the girl continued to move around.

“IT FEELS WEIRD! I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I-”

This whole ordeal had been caused because of Jakob. Peri’s murderous and psychotic antics had prompted the butler to look for a way to keep her under control. And, since Lady Corrin had begun to study dark magic, he thought it’d be a good idea for her to cast some sort of spell of obedience on the girl, so she could be better managed. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. Corrin would practice her magic, and Peri wouldn’t be a threat to Lady Corrin or her army.

Obviously, this plan hadn’t worked, as Jakob now had to tend for the distressed Peri.

“IT’S SO HORRIBLE! WHO WOULD EVEN DO SUCH A THING?!” Peri cried out, make-up dripping down from her face as tears flowed from her eyes.

Jakob sighed. Hopefully Lady Corrin would come back soon and-

“THAT’S IT, I CAN’T STAND THIS ANYMORE! LADY CORRIN IS GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID!” Peri exclaimed, wiping the tears away from her face to reveal an angered expression.

Jakob quickly jumped at the thought. He could take the damage his eardrums were receiving, but he could absolutely not tolerate anyone trying to hurt lady Corrin. He had to stop Peri, and he had to stop her now.

“Peri, stop!” He said, as the girl stood up from the floor. “If we just wait a little longer, Lady Corrin will come back and-”

“NO!” Peri interrupted him angrily. “I’ve had enough waiting. I’m angry and upset and someone’s going to have to pay for it.”

“But… If you kill Lady Corrin, she won’t be able to turn you back into normal!” Jakob tried to persuade her.

“Fine! I won’t kill her. I’ll just make her suffer the same pain I’m feeling right now.”

Jakob winced. No that wasn’t good enough. He had to stop Peri entirely. With a determined face, he stepped in front of Peri, blocking her path. “Peri, as Lady Corrin’s retainer, I will not let you lay a finger on her. Not matter the cost.”

Peri grabbed Jakob’s shirt and pulled it towards her, gritting her teeth angrily. “Jakob, I will kill you and everyone that gets in my way if I have to.”

The butler just stood there frozen. Peri looked extremely angered and determined. What the hell was he going to do to stop her? If the two fought, Jakob would risk either him or Peri getting hurt or killed. None of those two options were acceptable. Peri began to walk around the man when he suddenly called out to her. 

“… What if I make you feel better?” Peri stopped, her head peeked high as she heard Jakob’s words.

“What do you mean?” She turned around to face him, curious about his proposal.

“Well, your new member feels hot and bothersome, right? It makes you want to pump it and touch it. What if I made that go away? What if I made so that it would feel good instead of bad?” Jakob smirked, noticing Peri’s wide-eyed gaze.

“You would do that?” She asked, the prospect sounding extremely exciting to her.

“Of course.” He’d do anything for Lady Corrin.

 

Without any delay, Jakob guided Peri to a nearby closet for some more privacy. He wasn’t exactly enthused by the prospect of having to sexually satisfy the psychopath, but the sooner he got it done the better. They both stepped inside, as Jakob locked the door with a sigh. He turned to see the delighted girl with an expectant expression.

“So… How are you going to make me feel better?” Peri asked, visibly giddy to ease her discomfort.

Another sigh left Jakob’s mouth as he looked down towards her shaft. He hadn’t really cared to admire it before, but now that he inspected it closely, he truly realized how massive it was. That creature was thicker than her arm! It reached out, bobbing and pulsing steadily… Was he really going to be able to take that in?

“Don’t you worry about that.” Jakob responded. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Jakob perused through the items in the closet looking for a certain object. In the corner, behind some brooms and mops, he found a little stool. This would be helpful for managing her. He pulled the stool out and placed it in the middle of the room.

“Here, please take a seat.” He said, pointing towards the little step he’d just pulled out.

Peri happily complied, quickly sitting down on the stool with a peppy smile. Looking at her rod once more, Jakob groaned. This was for Lady Corrin’s sake, he kept reminding himself. If it was for her, he’d do anything. Without further complaint, he began removing his pants.

A blush appeared on Peri’s face as she saw Jakob undressing. She covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. “J-J-J-Jakob! Wh-What are you doing??”

“This is what I must do to make you feel better.” He said begrudgingly, his pants reaching the floor.

“B-B-B-But! I’m gonna see your private parts!” She responded, opening her hand to peek through it.

“Peri, I’ve been seeing your private parts for a long time.” Jakob replied, as his underwear came off, revealing his own manhood.

“I… I guess…” Peri relented, taking her hands off her face though still visibly embarrassed. 

“Now sit still and let me take care of this.” Jakob said, as he turned around and presented his bare hole to Peri.

Peri’s body shook with excitement. For whatever reason, she no longer felt discomfort or pain coming from her shaft, but rather there was a feeling of eagerness that permeated through her body. She didn’t really know what was coming next, but she was ready to face it, her penis bobbing up and down hungrily as Jakob’s ass approached it.

Gently, Jakob lowered himself onto Peri’s pole, the rim of his asshole pressing against the tip of her dick. Peri bit her lip in anticipation, her blood boiling as an unknown carnal desire surged within her. There was just something about his ass hole that looked so appealing… So delicious… It made her want to… To do something more… To take it… To have it… To wreck it…

Then, as Jakob pushed down onto Peri, the head of her dick finally entered inside him, making the girl coo out in joy. Jakob grunted, lowering himself slowly because of the massive girth Peri possessed. The walls of his ass grinded against Peri’s shaft, as she felt new sensations she’d never felt before.

And what sensations they were! Peri’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure flowed through her system, any previous discomfort now replaced entirely by pure unaltered ecstasy. Her member tingled, as more and more of it was encompassed by Jakob’s warmth, sending the girl’s mind awry with small shocks of joy that assaulted her all over.

Peri panted heavily, her mind barely able to contain the mental attack of pleasure that Jakob’s ass inflicted on her. She basked in its feeling, enjoying it to the fullest extent. But then, it suddenly stopped. That sweet scraping sensation her cock was feeling suddenly stopped dead in its track. Peri focused onto Jakob, to see he had stopped moving after taking most of her girth in.

Jakob let out a heavy breath. Taking in such a massive tool into his body proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be. But he couldn’t stop now. Gathering up all his might, he began to pump his back up and down, Peri’s dick sliding in and out of his ass pleasantly.

This seemed to satisfy the dismayed girl, who relaxed back onto her chair as the familiar sensations that her dick perceived a few seconds ago finally returned. The joy produced by the tightness and warmth of his hole she simply couldn’t explain. A primal urge being satisfied that simply encompassed her being.

But through this pleasantness, a new desire emerged within her. Jakob’s butt felt good but… Try as hard as he could, the butler’s movements were slow and sluggish. Peri felt as if something was missing, as if she needed something more, something faster, something rougher…

Peri placed her hands on Jakob’s hips, gripping his skin tightly. Her dick ached, demanding for more stimulation to be produced, for more pleasure to be created. She could feel her mind growing desperate, wishing for her to quickly solve the problem at hand. She already had her hands on Jakob. If she could only help him move a little bit faster…

The girl couldn’t hold herself back anymore, Peri began to move the butler’s body on her own, catching Jakob entirely by surprise. Her head leaned back in pleasure, as she fiercely slammed her dick inside him with complete disregard to his wishes or well-being, her mind consumed by lust alone.

At first, Jakob didn’t understand what had happened, simply falling onto Peri’s grasp as she handled him. But as soon as he got a grip on the situation, a fowl expression came upon the butler’s face. There was no way he was going to let this woman take control of him like this. Sure, he’d agreed to relieve her needs, but Jakob still had some respect in him, and he wasn’t going to let Peri take it away from him

He squeezed his sphincter as tight as he could, quickly stopping any motions Peri tried to produce. Peri let out a sharp yelp as all of her yummy pleasurable feelings turned into a sharp acute pain. Her dick was being squeezed too hard, circulation to its end growing weak, making the girl unable to feel any part of her member inside him.

“Jakob!” She yelled in a high-pitched tone. “Too tight! Too tight!!”

“Now listen here, you fool. Just because I agreed to make you feel better doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want with my body, understand?” Jakob complained angrily.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Peri cried out. “I just wanted you to go a little bit faster! Please let go!”

Jakob smiled. Seeing the desperation in Peri’s face, she was completely entranced by her lust. So much so that maybe he could…

With a wry smile, he began to move his hips rhythmically, making the girl writhe in her seat. “Say Peri, you seem to really be enjoying this.”

Peri responded with pleasurable moans and groans, only focusing on the sex she was having. “You know, if you want, I could make you feel this good whenever you wanted.” Jakob continued.

The comment was enough to get the girl’s attention, her penis hardening even more at the prospect. Drool slipped from her open mouth. She could experience this pleasure all of the time?! That sounded amazing!

“The only thing you’d need to do is simply obey me. Follow my every command and I will reward you with all the pleasure you want.”

By now, Jakob’s hips were flailing up and down madly, the friction overriding Peri’s senses as their organs collided. Peri could barely contain herself. Her body was on fire, every inch of her felt so good and sensitive. Her mind was short-circuiting. If this went on any longer she would definitely…

“What do you say Peri?” Jakob asked sweetly. “Deal?”

Peri choked on her own spit. Something was happening. Her penis throbbed madly, bobbing inside of Jakob’s asshole like crazed beast. All the pleasure that had built up in her system seemed to be reaching its zenith. All the sensations she’d experienced were coming together for one last blow. This was it, she was going to-

And then it stopped. Jakob tightened his butthole once more, cutting all circulation from her dick. Peri grasped onto Jakob’s asscheeks, her nails digging into his skin as she desperately gasped for air. All the pleasure that had built up, all the sense of release she was about it get, it had all been for naught. Pain spread through her body as her penis failed to ejaculate, the need for climax driving her mind crazy.

“I said! Do we have a deal?” Jakob repeated in the same sweet tone, which felt like needles to Peri’s ears due to her current situation.

“YES, YES!! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST FINISH JAKOB!!! MAKE ME FEEL GOOOD!!!” Peri cried out, no longer caring about anything else than her sweet relief.

Jakob gave a proud smirk. This was it he’d finally got her. Deciding to reward the girl, he finally unclenched his butthole, leading to a loud moan from Peri as she released her sperm into his asshole. Tears rolled off her face from the sheer amount of pleasure. Her body convulsed, balls pumping out sperm tirelessly as pleasure spread through her system.

Her sperm flowed endlessly inside Jakob, Peri’s brain having a hard time keeping up. She kept cumming and cumming, ecstasy overriding her mind as her most of her brain functions seized, only enough remaining for her to empty her balls. 

Finally, as her orgasm reached its conclusion, Peri collapsed off the chair onto the ground, the physical and mental toll proving too much for the girl at this moment. Her penis plopped out of Jakob’s ass easily, finally calming down as dribbles of cum flowed out of her softening meat. Jakob smiled at the sight, cum dripping from his gaping asshole. He’d wanted a way to control this monster, and it seems he’d found one.

 

Corrin rushed through the castle halls, looking desperately for Jakob and Peri. For whatever reason, they weren’t in the last place she saw them, even though she’d told them to stay still. After consulting with Nyx, she’d finally found a way to reverse the spell she’d cast on Peri, so she was eager to fix her friend’s problem.

She turned on Peri’s room and knocked on the door. Hopefully they were here. Corrin didn’t know where else they would be. She felt so bad for doing that to Peri, so the faster she found them, the faster she could fix this horrible accident.

“Ah! Lady Corrin! What a pleasure to see you!” The door opened as a voice rang out.

Corrin smiled at hearing Peri’s voice. She was happy that the girl seemed to be remaining calm through the course of events that had transpired. Though her look of joy quickly turned into one of confusion when she actually laid eyes upon her. For some reason she was wearing… A maid outfit?

“Please come in! Jakob has prepared some tea and snacks.” Peri smiled politely.

Corrin responded with mumbles and stutters, not really knowing what to say. It’s just that… It’s just that it seemed so unnatural. The strange air of politeness, the weird getup. Heck, even the dress looked pretty good on her. It all left her totally speechless.

Not really knowing how to respond, Corrin simply followed Peri into the room. Inside, a table was set with the promised snacks and tea, with Jakob standing next to it with a proud expression. Peri quickly made her way next to him and stood diligently with a warm smile.

“Is… Is everything alright?” Corrin asked wearily.

“Oh, everything is absolutely fabulous, Lady Corrin.” Peri replied happily. “Jakob and I have just spent some time talking and having a good old time while you were out and about. He actually even offered to train me to become a great maid! I’m so excited.”

“R-right…” Corrin said, still unsure what to think.

Wait, didn’t Peri hate maids and butlers? Corrin thought. Sure, people can have a change of heart, but this seemed very sudden. Corrin stood there for some time, still having a bit of a hard time comprehending everything, though her confusion quickly died down as she remembered what she came here for. 

“O-Oh! Um- I talked with Nyx and she taught me how to perform a reversal spell. Peri, I can now turn you back to normal and-”

“NO!” Peri yelled out, interrupting Corrin.

Jakob gave Peri a piercing glance, leading the girl to give a small cough. “E-Excuse me. What I meant to say is, no thank you, Lady Corrin. I’ve grown to quite like my new body and no longer require for you to fix it.”

Corrin made a doubtful expression. “Are you sure? I know how to fix you now, I promise I won’t mess up anything this time. It’ll be really fast.”

“Oh I’m sure Lady Corrin.” Peri replied with a sly smile. “These changes you’ve done to me have most definitely been for the better…” She said, as she grabbed hold of Jakob’s buttcheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a request from veroa on HF. I've done a few femdom futa on male stories, but here's a maledom one. Definitely a different concept, but I think I did alright.


End file.
